<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>AFTER CRUSH by heathergreen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416967">AFTER CRUSH</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heathergreen/pseuds/heathergreen'>heathergreen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 21:51:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heathergreen/pseuds/heathergreen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*现实向，含伪分手炮<br/>*妻女提及<br/>*写于18年双十一国家德比前后</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leweus - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>AFTER CRUSH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（一）</p><p>“你来做什么？”罗伊斯透过猫眼看着戴着鸭舌帽的男人站在门前。</p><p>“你先让我进来，我可不敢保证你家附近没有狗仔。”这个转会窗过后，莱万就不再是多特蒙德人了，即使他还要在这里踢上一个赛季。</p><p> </p><p>罗伊斯打开门，门把手撞在了对方的身上，他听到波兰人一声闷哼，但他不在乎。</p><p>“今天下午去了健身房，所以我现在很累，有话快说吧。”他走到吧台，“要喝点什么吗？啤酒还是冰咖啡。”</p><p>“无所谓。”莱万看着罗伊斯从冰箱里拿出几罐啤酒，他思索着该怎样与对方谈起这个话题，自从夏窗开启德国人就从来没对自己有过好脸色。</p><p>“那就啤酒吧，刚好庆祝你顺利转会拜仁。”金发男人说这话的时候并没有看莱万一眼。</p><p>“你知道了。”</p><p>“图片报。”莱万转会的事情多方都已经商洽很长时间，现在终于快尘埃落定了。罗伊斯到现在为止都表现得举止自若，这令他对自己表示满意。</p><p>“不要完全相信这些媒体。”莱万对罗伊斯的反应有些摸不着头脑，但他还是稳住气期待着后文。他在期待什么呢，罗伊斯哭着求他留下来，在平行世界里这也不可能，他只希望自己的愧疚感能有去处，能有机会对他说一句“我还爱你。”，可罗伊斯就表现得像个没事人。</p><p>“消息出来了，我的预感告诉我这是真的，你的到来不也正印证着这一点吗？”罗伊斯总能一句话就抵得莱万无话可说，后者只好拿起桌上的啤酒喝上一大口。</p><p>“什么去体检？”</p><p>“下个星期，不过等下个赛季完了还要再体检一次，我还要在多特多待一个赛季。”</p><p>“哦，等到自由转会，那也挺好的。”</p><p>    “Marco，我不是为了钱。” 莱万搞不清楚为什么罗伊斯的重点会在那里。</p><p>“我可没有那样说，再留一个赛季也挺好的，况且就算是为了将来的薪水那又怎样，人之常情嘛。”</p><p>易拉罐在莱万手中被捏得变形，也许过了五分钟，他才终于意识到罗伊斯是在故意激他，与这个伶牙俐齿的家伙在一起他平常引以为傲的理智大脑总会变得迟钝。莱万站起来走到窗子旁边，他想呼吸一点新鲜空气，也许那会使他好受一点。窗台上摆着个相框，里面装着是梵高的《鸢尾花》，那是他们上一次去美国打热身赛的时候参观博物馆带回来的纪念品。</p><p>“好了，我开玩笑的，你别当真。”罗伊斯话里的疏离显而易见，也许只有他自己才清楚，他要付出多么大的努力才能克制住那些原本将脱口而出的话。</p><p>“Marco，对不起。” 莱万认为自己在谈话节奏上做出一些改变，不能再让话题跟着德国人朝那些不相干的地方走去。莱万想让罗伊斯明白自己的真实想法，哪怕得不到后者的认同，他也希望他们俩能直面接下来的问题。</p><p>“你可没有什么对不起我的，你想多了。”罗伊斯的语气还像刚才一样，可他的眼神已经开始闪躲。</p><p>“我知道高层曾经让你来劝过我。” </p><p>“我没有这样做，仅仅是因为这根本是白费力气。”罗伊斯说得很对，莱万清楚前者不会留他，他们俩也都知道就算罗伊斯开口了，莱万也不会留下来。</p><p>“我不想影响你。”</p><p>“Lewy，我们都知道那不可能，”罗伊斯看着莱万低下头，双手叉腰。“Lewy，我们早已经越界了，这里面也有我的问题，我现在要纠正我的错误，请你配合我。还有，我们分手了。”他几乎是吼着说完这段话。</p><p>“Marco，我没有不爱你。”可莱万总是能轻易地击垮德国人全部的伪装。</p><p>   从前不管在床上做到什么程度，他们都不会轻易地把爱字挂在嘴边，爱对于年轻的两人来说太过沉重，“我爱你”是绝对的禁语，连把这三个字当作高潮时的低吼都不可以。年轻人总是会高估自己，他们以为这些字眼不说出口就永远不会发生，不会阻挡着他们的前路。这段关系从始至终，都还远达不到世人眼中的恋爱，他们所做和能做的只是在日复一日枯燥无味的训练中逗你开心，只是在进球时隔着人群看向对方的眼神，只是一句谢谢你的助攻。他们在他们还不算长的一生里，把大部分自己都献给了足球，在球场上，他们暧昧不清的感情在彼此的眼里都变得格外清晰。没有什么难理解的，当奔跑了九十分钟过后，当汗水让头发贴紧额头，当所有人都在呼唤你名字的时候，我只看向你眼底，那里的浩瀚星辰让一切都显得娓娓道来，水到渠成，他们是球场上的双子星，他们的默契毋庸置疑。</p><p>   “这其中没有什么爱不爱的，从一开始，我们就立了规矩。”罗伊斯认为自己不应该去纠结莱万转会这件事，哪怕他的本能反应叫他挽留，哪怕这让他在夜里辗转难眠，他也许还想挽回一些颜面，可他意识到有泪水已经滑过了他的脸。</p><p>“我想做世界级的前锋。我想做到最好。”莱万说这话时，罗伊斯仍然可以从他眼中看出波兰人的争强好胜，前者甚至感到一丝欣慰，这是一个杰出的竞技体育运动员应该具备的品质，这才是他认识的莱万多夫斯基，这才是他的Lewy，即使在他眼里，莱万终于亲口对他们的感情判了死刑。</p><p>罗伊斯从沙发上站起来，走到莱万身边，伸出手抚摸着他的脸庞，“Lewy，这也是我希望的，这同样是我的目标。所以，你做的决定，我都会支持你，就算是去拜仁慕尼黑。”让我做回你身边那个通情达理的好友。</p><p>“多特高层不想我去拜仁，”</p><p>“但是拜仁是一个合适的选择。Lewy，我知道，你不要想太多了，多特蒙德人不会怪你，你依然是我们的英雄。”你依然是我的英雄。</p><p>“我想留在德国。”因为这里有你。</p><p>“好。”</p><p>“马德里太远了，你不觉得吗？”</p><p>“确实。”</p><p>莱万把手压在罗伊斯肩膀上，迫使对方看着自己。</p><p>“Marco，我们不一样。”也许在某些方面他们确实存在很大的差距，莱万对罗伊斯说过“不要因为你的忠诚捆住了你前进的步伐。”，可德国人自己认为忠诚是他前进的动力，他们曾因为这个问题吵过不止一次，但现在看来已经无关紧要了，值得庆幸的是他们都做出了明智的选择。</p><p>“莱万多夫斯基不会吻任何一家俱乐部的队徽。”说这话的时候，罗伊斯眼里没有他想要表现出的嘲讽，甚至看不出情绪，他只是在叙说一个与彼此无关的事实。</p><p>“正确。”可我吻过你。</p><p>“莱万多夫斯基永不满足。”</p><p>“正确。”</p><p>“Lewy，我也一样。”</p><p>  他们有同样的梦想，这个梦想是世界上所有的足球运动员都渴望实现的。这并不是与之并肩那么简单，他们还算幸运，虽一路坎坷，却也爬上了现在的位置，这一切来之不易，任何东西在它面前都显得微不足道，包括你我。</p><p>“Marco，我想过有你的未来。”我想要有你的未来。</p><p>“嘿，Lewy，别再唧唧歪歪了，想做爱吗？”这是你的选择，我才不要被你当作借口。</p><p>罗伊斯上前一步，扯着莱万的皮带，让对方靠近自己，嘴巴堵住了波兰人想要响应的字句。</p><p>莱万并没有像平时一样在接吻的时候闭眼，他始终注视着罗伊斯，看着泪水从他的眼尾滑过。</p><p>“你不是我的借口，傻瓜。我选择赢，我也选择你。”</p><p>罗伊斯没有理会，他知道不能再把这种屁话当成承诺，即使说这话的人发自真<br/>心，他也不能相信，把这种东西和着他们的感情抛之脑后，对两人都有好处。</p><p>与那双湛蓝色的眼睛对视，那儿的星辰依旧璀璨，即使今后不为自己闪耀，但有过便值得。亲吻的间隙，津液挂在两人的嘴角，享受着最后的暧昧。</p><p>莱万让金发男人半跪在沙发上，手指不加停顿地埋入后者的身体。感受到身下的人身体一震紧绷，莱万并没有着急做下一步动作。</p><p>“Marco，想再喝点啤酒吗？”</p><p>还没等罗伊斯反应过来，莱万已经才茶几上拿起新的一罐啤酒，在前者听到易拉罐被打开的下一秒，他感到后穴被液体浸湿。</p><p>“fuck，你在干嘛，赶快停下来。”</p><p>“我在干你，这可是你邀请我的。”莱万又起身含了一大口啤酒，喂到罗伊斯的小穴里。舌头就着尝起来味道生涩的啤酒在小穴里打转，还模仿着性交的动作，九浅一深地开拓着疆土。</p><p>“你混蛋。”快感充斥着大脑，但罗伊斯依旧想挣扎着起身，可波兰人有力的双手把他死死地压在沙发上。</p><p>“别动。”莱万在退出来的时候咬了一口德国人大腿根部的嫩肉，随即三个手指一齐捅向了后者的甬道。</p><p>旋转、抽插，罗伊斯被波兰人的动作搞得头脑发昏，操，莱万从来都是个优秀的床伴。罗伊斯知道他现在的姿势很是淫荡，他知道他的小穴正在极力吸着那人的手指，他知道他想让男人毫无保留地拥有自己，也许这将是最后一次了。</p><p>“lewy，进来，就现在。”</p><p>莱万在罗伊斯看不见的地方嘴角微翘，真是个迷人的家伙。他把德国人翻了个身，他想看清楚男人脸上每一个表情，他以前总是喜欢看着这个平时无比骄傲的男人在他身下臣服。</p><p>莱万抬起罗伊斯的双腿放在自己肩上，身下的坚硬隔着牛仔裤摩擦着德国人的股沟。罗伊斯嘴里暗骂一声，认栽地伸手去解开莱万的皮带，后者火热的性器不安分地从内裤中跳出来。莱万握住罗伊斯的手上下套弄着自己的阴茎，金发男人感觉到那尺寸可观的东西在自己的手里胀大，愈发坚硬。</p><p>罗伊斯使出浑身的力气推开莱万把后者压在了身下，没等到对方做动作就坐了下去，痛感让他原本昏沉的脑子变得清晰。</p><p>“你他妈是个疯子。”莱万深吸了一口气，这样热情的罗伊斯可不多见，虽然他一直都是话多活波的那一位，可莱万一直觉得他并不如外人眼中那样开朗。</p><p>罗伊斯像这样强势地骑在莱万的身上，胯部有力的动着，他伸手捂住莱万的嘴，另一只手掐住了他的脖子，直到他的泪水滴落在波兰人的腹肌上。莱万一把握住了罗伊斯的双手，又把后者翻回了沙发上，随后温柔地吻干了德国人脸上的泪痕。回到熟悉的姿势，黑发男人重新掌握着主动权，可他又看到了那个相框，那幅《鸢尾花》。之后不会再有和他一起的夏训了，罗伊斯算得上一个很好的旅伴，莱万想到。</p><p>“你在走神吗，我的九号，要不换我来。”罗伊斯把波兰人的失态看在眼里，调笑道。</p><p>莱万回过神来，进行了新一轮的冲刺，他俯身向前者的耳边吹了一口气说道：“下次别这样说，你会后悔的。”</p><p>罗伊斯感受着莱万一次又一次地撞击着自己的身体，快感与痛感交织，让他有一种灵魂被贯穿的感觉，恍惚间他看到了他们所历经的一切。</p><p>南看台，check<br/>那是二队的一场比赛，他们俩戴着鸭舌帽拿着罗伊斯儿时珍藏的季票登上南看台的角落。站席上忠实的主场球迷一定不知道，多特蒙德的进攻最佳拍档正站在黄黑之墙的一角，在球迷们的加油助威声里背着身子偷偷接吻。</p><p>德国杯，check<br/>那条让我们在喧嚣声中窃窃私语的黄围巾，藏在衣橱的最里面。那一天，我们亲吻着奖杯上彼此的侧影，那一刻，我们属于足球，也属于彼此。</p><p>欧冠决赛，check<br/>被如日中天的南大王绝杀，与梦想中的欧冠失之交臂。自己跪在草坪上，内心被失意填满，抬头看莱万，波兰人的脸上无不写着落寞，的确，他配得上更好的结局。</p><p>德甲金靴，check<br/>他拿着一束黄色的花。如果说青春风暴席卷欧洲，莱万多夫斯基就是风暴中心。有没有告诉过他，黄黑色真的很适合这位波兰前锋。</p><p>时间不长，可他们一同走过的路却并不短。这使得德国前锋原本有些动摇的心又坚定起来，是时候结束了，这段感情得有一个不那么潦草的句号。</p><p>……</p><p>这注定不能成为一场完美的性爱，因为双方都分了神。罗伊斯躺在床上回味着他们的最后一次。就在刚才，他和他即将转会的队友上了床，若是换个说法，他和他马上要分手的恋人搞了一炮，这世界真是讽刺。如今他的心情好像儿时站在门廊上与父母告别，恋恋不舍温暖的壁炉和妈妈的手工饼干，但他并不会因此旷一节训练课。唯一不同的是，他们即将要出一趟没有归期的远门。</p><p>当下定决心要单枪匹马杀出一道血路来时，被遗弃在灌木丛中的从初的剑，初恋情人的照片，哪怕是胸前口袋里的圣经，必要时刻都只有舍弃。你所需要做的只不过是带着你的心活下去，撑到最后。到那时，你便成了王，你可以重新谱写属于自己的预言书，新世界的秩序由你来定。只不过，这其中有些东西回得来，有些东西回不来罢了。</p><p>“我爱你到永远。”罗伊斯翻身抱住刚刚洗完澡出来的莱万，在他锁骨的位置不轻不重地咬了一口。</p><p>“永远是多远？”</p><p>“永远是明天清晨的朝露。”罗伊斯并没有松开手，依旧像平常一样歪着嘴，笑眼弯弯地看着莱万，后者避开了罗伊斯的视线，这样的结果早已在他心里预演了多次，这才是对的，罗伊斯这句话同时拯救了两个人，他避免了他们一齐冲下悬崖。</p><p>“多特蒙德发生的事留在多特蒙德，是吗？”莱万在感情方面一向自大得可怕，他感激罗伊斯，他知道一句“我留下”在这个夜晚可以来的很轻易，只要他一句话，他就会不顾一切，可罗伊斯没有给他这样的机会。</p><p>“这才是最优解。”</p><p>“可我会难过。”莱万看向罗伊斯的眼睛，他想知道风平浪静的背后有没有自己的身影。</p><p>“我也会难过，可我们要学着向前看，哪怕这不是件容易的事。”罗伊斯用手指提起莱万的嘴角，这样他们就都笑了。</p><p>“lewy，走的时候不要吵醒我。”</p><p>“可以做到，Marco……如果可以的话，我想拿走那个相框。”</p><p>“哪一个？”听到莱万的话，罗伊斯看向餐厅，那里挂着的许多个相框，其中大部分的相片中都有两人的身影。</p><p>“窗台上那个。”</p><p>罗伊斯猜不透莱万的心思，但还是说好。</p><p>莱万吻了吻罗伊斯的眼尾，道了一声晚安，今夜应该会无梦吧，他想。</p><p> </p><p>罗伊斯是被太阳光晒醒的，他们昨天太过匆忙忘了拉上窗帘，他揉着眼睛，发现莱万给他留了东西。是那张《鸢尾花》的一半，被压在了他的手机下，背面写着：请在最大限度里记得我。罗伊斯心想，真是个得寸进尺的家伙。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（二）</p><p>罗伊斯要搬家了。</p><p>如今的他身边有了一个温柔的女友，有了两只可爱的狗。他们已经一起度过了好几个圣诞节，看过许多次烟花了，罗伊斯决定在这个冬天向她求婚。</p><p>当他收拾衣服的时候，发现衣橱的最深处放着一个不大的木箱子，里面装着不属于他的球衣球鞋和只剩一半的《鸢尾花》。德国人单方面把这个箱子当做那段感情的衣冠冢。罗伊斯沉默着把箱子拿出来，但没有把他装上搬家的卡车上。</p><p>“喂，lewy。”</p><p>“你好，Marco。”</p><p>“最近如何？”</p><p>“挺不错的。”</p><p>“那个，你留在我家的东西，你也许不记得了，只是一些球衣和球鞋而已，但可能有几件还是值得纪念的，你要是不想要回去，那也无所谓。我要搬家了，”罗伊斯看向窗台，那里什么也没摆着，连原来摆东西的痕迹也被风吹得不见踪影，“所以，我想我可能不能替你保管他们了。”</p><p>“那你什么时候有空，我的意思是，或许我们可以碰个面。”</p><p>“下周末可以吗？斯嘉丽在慕尼黑有工作，她刚好让我陪她。”</p><p>“可以。那下周末见。”</p><p>斯嘉丽听到男朋友叫她的名字，扭头看了他一眼，发现他已经把电话挂断了。“亲爱的，你在和谁通电话呢。”</p><p>“莱万多夫斯基。”</p><p>“那位拜仁前锋？”</p><p>“对。”罗伊斯走到她跟前，搂住她的肩，喝了一口她手里的果汁。</p><p>“我记得在多特的时候，他与你是好朋友吧。不如。等我们搬完了家，邀请他来吃个饭吧。”</p><p>“他可是个大忙人，我想还是算了吧。况且我们现在的关系只限于前队友了，没有你想的那么熟。”</p><p>“这其中是有什么矛盾吗？”罗伊斯知道斯嘉丽只是随口提起而已，但他还是意识到自己揽着她的手僵了一下。</p><p>“没什么，位置变了，各有队友罢了。”</p><p> </p><p>罗伊斯除了比赛日很少来到慕尼黑，苦涩的客场德比也总是让他铩羽而归。印象里没有属于慕尼黑的美好记忆，此时的罗伊斯提着箱子，与约定好的咖啡馆隔了一条马路，在大雾中透过窗子可以看到莱万模糊的侧脸，说实在的，他不喜欢莱万的胡子，而且可以说是讨厌透了，但他不得不抑制住自己所有的情绪，不然明天的图片报头条就会变成“拜仁多特头牌慕尼黑咖啡馆互殴”。</p><p>人行道的绿灯不久就亮了，可罗伊斯却在秋风中又等了一轮才过马路。</p><p>抛开德比赛场的敌对场面，莱万想过很多次的重逢，但当这一天真的来临，他发现自己什么也没准备好。无论是以前任还是前队友的方式，莱万都觉得不合适。这些年他们处在一个别扭但又相对舒适的关系，他们都还没有把心底的月光消磨殆尽，却也永远没办法回到从前，甚至连回望从前的勇气都只有靠着酒精找寻。</p><p>跳过不知所云的问候，坐在莱万对面的罗伊斯只有不停地低头喝咖啡妄图化解尴尬。</p><p>“恭喜你，Marco。”</p><p>“让你猜到了，可我没有带上请帖。”罗伊斯把成家提上了日程，搬家或许就是一个开始。</p><p>莱万露出微笑，他们离得有些远了，他感觉不到罗伊斯的呼吸声。当从罗伊斯的口中听到他要结婚了，他并没有想象中的失落，反而欣慰之感浮上心头。</p><p>“我为你感到高兴。” 一句发自内心，彻头彻尾的真话。</p><p>波兰人不由想起当初自己结婚前夜时和罗伊斯的通话。</p><p>“What is the Polish for …‘Do you love her’”</p><p>“Czy ją kochasz?”</p><p>“So…Czy ją kochasz?”</p><p>“Kocham ją. Ja też cię kocham.”我爱她，我同样爱你。</p><p>莱万如实说着，但罗伊斯没有再追问这句话是什么意思，当他问出口的时候似乎根本就没想着知道答案。</p><p>德国人用有点滑稽的波兰语说了一句“Szczęśliwego ślubu（新婚快乐）”就干脆地挂了电话。</p><p>莱万不知道罗伊斯度过了怎样一个夜晚。</p><p>那是罗伊斯第一次体会到如此强烈的绝望感。本以为与之并肩的人，当他被强行抽离出你的生命，你才会知道你们之间隔着的是无垠宇宙。仿佛前一秒他还在床畔与你嬉笑打骂，你们谈论的是今天的训练和闪闪发光的未来，而如今，你的人就要亲吻他的新娘了，你只有眼睁睁地看着，什么也做不了。罗伊斯从来不是一个坐以待毙的人，他相信自己，也相信莱万，可这世界到底不可能只有他们两个人，走进多特蒙德的公寓，他就是罗伊斯的莱万，但出了那扇门，他就变成了全世界的莱万，他们共有的野心不允许他们只成为某个人的独有，他们注定要接受来自世界全世界的赞誉，即便其间夹有辱骂，那也是战士身上不可或缺的奖章。当莱万的父亲给他取名罗伯特的时候，莱万就背负着这样的责任，“去吧，孩子。让世界知晓你的名字。”；当罗伊斯十八岁时被多特青训放弃，毅然签约红白艾伦的时候，那个瘦小的德国男孩儿心中仍存在着可以点燃世界的火光，闭上眼耳畔响起的依旧是威斯特法伦震耳欲聋的战鼓声。事实证明他们做到了，他们各自兑现了天赋与承诺，他们成为了强者，而谁会放弃这些年一直激励着他们前行的东西？他们因为相似而爱上对方，罗伊斯喜欢莱万永远挺直的脊梁，莱万喜欢罗伊斯永远直视前方的目光。他们体内仿佛流淌着相同的血液，那种汹涌热烈的感觉是他们的力量之源。</p><p>“Robert，我现在变得这么没有吸引力了吗？”罗伊斯看着波兰人带有迷惑的蓝眼睛调笑道，“你走神了。”</p><p>“抱歉，昨晚克拉拉有些闹腾。”</p><p>“我也要做父亲了，Lewy.”罗伊斯本来没有打算提前告诉莱万的，可话到嘴边就直接说了出来。</p><p>莱万有些惊讶，抬头看罗伊斯的时候才发现，眼前的人与那个在自己怀里打闹的金发少年正在渐行渐远。</p><p>“而且和你的一样，也是个小公主。”罗伊斯笑了起来，波兰人发现前者和那时的他也没什么不同，笑起来眼睛弯弯的，嘴巴歪歪的。</p><p>“我想你应该来和我讨要些经验。”</p><p>“等我需要的时候，我会给你打电话。”</p><p>“就像你给我打电话问我怎样做一个优秀的九号吗？”</p><p>“但愿当父亲没有当中锋那么吃力。”</p><p>莱万和罗伊斯相视一笑，他们深知拥有一个家庭比足球场上的事儿可难多了。</p><p>“我该走了，箱子给你。”</p><p>“嗯，谢谢你替我保管着。”</p><p>“赛场上再见。”</p><p>莱万看着罗伊斯离开，后者并没有回头。</p><p>罗伊斯感受到了莱万的目光，只是把手伸到兜里，握紧了那张照片，来到咖啡馆之前他把只有一半的《鸢尾花》从箱子里拿了出来。在最大限度记得我的朋友。也许有一天我们对彼此都变得无关紧要了，我只是想要记得你，记得我自己。</p><p>罗伊斯望着前方的道路，雾已经散了大半，他从阳光中好似可以看到了那些个汗流浃背的夏天，他看见那年还染着金发的小火箭在朝他挥手，罗伊斯望着前方的道路，已经比来时敞亮了太多，可当时身边的人如今大多已四散而去。</p><p>没有莱万多夫基斯的多特蒙德会一直走下去。</p><p>没有莱万多夫斯基的罗伊斯也会一直走下去。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*蓝色鸢尾花的花语----宿命中的游离和破碎的激情，精致的美丽，可是易碎且易逝</p><p>*感谢阅读，现在看来有些对情感的把握十分不成熟，不过就这样吧，仅留作纪念</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>